Faolan
' Faolan MacDuncan' (pronunced Foe-lan) is a young male Dire Wolf (Canis Dirus) and the main character of the Wolves of the Beyond series, as the books follow his life. He is the son of Morag and Kinnaird. Faolan was born as an outcast because of his splayed paw and left on ice to drown, but was rescued by Thunderheart. He soon joins a pack and becomes a gnaw wolf, later becoming part of the watch. He is the one who 'Jumped for the Sun'. His current age is 3, while being a pup to a yearling in Lone Wolf, and near the end of watch wolf, mentions that he been in the moon of cracking ice thrice.' ' In Lone Wolf, Faolan lives in the wild. In Shadow Wolf, he lives in the Pack of the Eastern Scree in the MacDuncan Clan. In Watch Wolf, he lives at the Watch. ' 'Description Faolan is a huge and strong silver male wolf with the luminous green eyes of the true wolves of the Beyond. He has a black nose and a bit of white fur above his eye. He is also very fast, faster than the she-wolves, who are said to be the fastest. Also, one of his front paws is splayed, meaning that the toes are further apart from each other. He also has a spiral mark on the foot-pad of this paw. ' '''It is stated by Morag that she might have named him after a constellation, like Skaargard, because it seemed to her as if the stars had fallen from the sky and been swirled through the fur.﻿ ' 'Family ' 'Thunderheart- Second Milk Giver ' 'Morag- Birth Mother ' 'Kinnaird- Birth Father ' 'Mhairie- Birth Sister? ' 'Dearlea- Birth Sister? ' 'Brecco- Half brother ' 'Brangwen- Step father ' 'Namara MacNamara- Grandmother? ' '''Meaning of Name Thunderheart was the one who raised Faolan. And of course he would need a name!'' Fao means both River and Wolf, while ''Lan means Gift. So his name means "Gift of the River", "River Gift", "Wolf Gift from the River", ect. ' 'Lone Wolf A silver she-wolf called Morag is searching for a den to give birth. She has gone by-lang. When, she finnaly settles on a den, she gives birth to three healthy pups. Two females and a male, the male pup has a splayed paw, a sign he is a ''malcadh''. Soon, the Obea of the MacDuncan Clan Shibaan foils Morag tricks to keep her pups safe. She takes the Malcadh pup to a river. But the pup opens his eyes and ears and grips. Soon a female Grizzly bear, whom he soon calls Thunderheart, saves him from drowning. She gives him rich milk and shelter as well as a name: Faolan. Fao means 'river' and 'wolf' in the language of both wolves and bears, and lan means 'gift' which is what she though he was, a gift of the river from the great bear spirit of Ursus. Faolan is taught the ways of a bear cub, like fishing and eating vegentation (which wolves don't eat). Soon the two seek a Winter Den and Thunderheart finds the 'perfect' one. She explains to him that she must go to sleep for the winter (The long cold, as it is called), and she gives him permission to leave the den to prevent him from getting bored. He catches rabbits and hares and always brings some back for Thunderheart every time he goes hunting. One day, an Earthquake erupts and Thunderheart, Forgetting about permission to her pup leaves the den, thinking he is lost. Thunderheart is soon killed by a falling boulder in the earthquake. Morag, while searching for a new den, finds Thunderheart's dead body. Faolan travels to the Outermost to terminate the couger that killed Thunderheart's birth cub before she found him because he thought that if he did that that she would come back. He finds him and tears open his veins and he dies. Just when Faolan was eating the mountain lion meat, two wolves appear. Faolan leaps on top of them and breaks the dark grey wolfs' spine. He travels around, searching for his beloved grizzly milk giver, but doesn't find a trace of Thunderheart. Soon Faolan finds The cave before time. He takes refuge in it and observes painings on the wall. He then goes back to the Beyond. Later he finds the grizzly's bones and gnaws their story on her paw bone. He meets Gwynneth, a rogue smith owl and she tells him to go to the wolves. After seeing his splayed paw print the wolves thinks he has the foaming- mouth disease (rabies) and they ask the Sark of the Slough to create a fire so they could drive Faolan into it. However, Faolan is able to jump the wall of fire and survives and Duncan Macduncan (the pack leader) remembers that he was the wolf pup that had the splayed paw. Faolan is then excepted into the clan as a gnaw wolf. ' 'Shadow Wolf Faolan is learning how to be a gnaw wolf but messes up one of the byrrgis. He must go on a journey to be humble to the outflankers of the other clan parts of the MacDuncan clan. While he is going through with this he finds a malcadh on his way to the Sark's cave. Gwynneth ends up flying over the area and hears the murder of the pup. Later in the book Faolan is blamed for the death by Heep. The Sark intervenes and reveals who the murderer really was. Faolan goes to the Ring of Volcanoes with a gnaw wolf from the MacHeath clan, Edme, after winning the Gaddergnaw. ' 'Watch Wolf In Watch Wolf, Faolan and Edme are on the way to Watch. They are walking and talking. The Fengo tells them each where their tummfraws are, because before attending the Watch, a wolf must seek their tummfraw. They seperate and Faolan finds his: a riverbank. Memories of him as a pup flood back to him, and decides to build a memorial for his second milkgiver: Thunderheart. Later he meets back with Edme, and she tells him what happened to her. The two den find a den to sleep in. Both have strange dreams, Faolan's being about the Fengo. When they wake up, they find it snowning, in spring!!! ''' Frost Wolf ''Coming soon!﻿'' ''' Category:wolves